


Laying Claim

by thranduils1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel as God, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, F/M, God Complex, Master & Servant, Master/Servant, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thranduils1/pseuds/thranduils1
Summary: Plot? What plot. Godstiel coming back for his devoted servant.





	Laying Claim

**Author's Note:**

> Moving my fics over from Tumblr. Originally posted 10/31/16.

Castiel was standing in front of you out of nowhere by your bed. You were in your room Bobby was letting you stay in while the boys and you needed to. They had left to go on a grocery run and do some errands in town with Bobby.

Swallowing sharply, you studied him.

“You left.”

“I was cleaning up messes,” Castiel responded evenly. An eerie sort of calm over his voice like he had had when he had left the group of you after sucking in the souls.

You told him sincerely, “I miss you.”

He said nothing.

Swallowing sharply, you requested, “Please don’t ignore me.”

“I am not.”

“Then say something,” you pleaded.

Dipping his head slightly, Castiel looked at you. “Come.” You looked at him expectantly. He repeated, “Come.” You hesitantly made to move towards him but he interjected firmly, “No.” You stopped, looking at him confused. He practically purred, “On your knees.”

“What?” you sputtered.

Every word that left his mouth was an order all on its own. “Crawl. To. Me.”

“Cas –”

“Your arrogance in thinking you possess the intimacy with me that you can call me anything other than Lord or God is one of the reasons you are coming to me on your knees, Y/N.” Your mouth shaped in a small o, taken aback by his words. He bowed his head slightly, his eyes piercing you. “Now, show me your devotion.”

So, it was back to this. Worshiping him as he had requested before of you all. You shouldn’t have been surprised. You began slowly sinking to your knees, avoiding his eye contact.  
Your face was burning with embarrassment as you crawled over to him. His shoes appeared in your line of sight and you stopped. You didn’t know if you should look up or not.

“Your knees.”

Raising to sit on your knees, you looked up at him. He had removed his trench coat, tossing it aside on a chair. Reaching down, his hand closed around your wrist like a vice. He pulled you up to your feet before pushing you onto the bed. Dragging up you forcibly, he brought you to the head of the bed.

“What…” you gasped. The air in the room was suddenly cold against your skin and you registered you were naked.

“It’s proper this way,” Castiel responded gruffly. “The proper way to answer your original, intended prayer. Put your hands up against the headboard.”

Again, your face flushed with embarrassment. You had been having dreams about him, missing his touch. Shaking a little, you did as he asked, pressing your palms up to the headboard.

Castiel’s fingers ghosted up your thighs. “Spread yourself.” You did as he asked. “Wider.” Again, you obeyed, exposing yourself to him.

Castiel’s finger flicked your aroused clit. You rasped, “Cas!”

His hand struck your swollen sex and you gasped loudly.

“What did I say?” he growled at you.

“I… I’m sorry, my lord,” you breathed out.

Looking back at him, you saw he was undoing his tie. He placed it on the bedside table. Castiel’s eyes flashed watching you observe him and you turned your eyes down again.  
He returned to your side, his voice low… and if you dared to name it… wanton? “What will you do for your Lord?”

What was a good response to that?

“I promise I will love you.”

“You already do.” Castiel sounded bored.

“I’ll worship you.”

“That’s better,” Castiel noted.

Swallowing sharply, you forced out, “Please you. In every way possible.”

“Pray to me. Out loud.”

“I… my Lord…”

“You sound nervous.”

“I am,” you admitted.

“Why?”

“Because I don’t want to disappoint you.”

You felt his fingers at your throat before they traced upwards, trailing across your jawline. “You won’t.” His voice was sincere.

“I am yours. I see you as our new God.” You paused to see if he was going to interject. He was silent. “I see what you have done so far with your power and grace. And I want you to accept me as your… servant…”

Castiel cocked his head to the side and it was duly noted.

You quickly back tracked. “Or not.”

His hand ran down your back, down over your ass. “No… servant is fine,” he purred.  
Dipping his hand down, he traced his fingers along your sex causing you to shiver and mewl quietly. “Look at this,” he ordered you, exposing his fingers to you. They were glistening with your wetness. His pupils were dilated with lust. He licked one of his fingers. He then moved his fingers to your lips. Tracing his fingers across them, he murmured, “How does your need for me taste?”

You licked before answering quietly, “Wanton.”

“Perfect description, little one,” he praised. “Wanton. Needing.”

Castiel was suddenly gone from beside you and you craned your head to find him. “Curiosity killed the cat, did it not, Y/N?” he drawled, unbuttoning his shirt. Getting the hint, you turned your head away from him.

The mattress shifted as he added his own weight to it. You felt him at your entrance and you inhaled sharply, his hands resting on your hips. His cock was sliding up and down your wet folds, teasing. “A welcome feeling…” You resisted the urge to press back on him. “How far are you willing to show your devotion, little one?”

“As much as it takes to show my want –” you tried to say but he pushed his hand against your mouth, stifling your voice.

Castiel pushed himself in slowly and you whimpered. His cock twitched inside you, feeling your want… he heard it through your prayers. He couldn’t keep out of your head. Your back arched against the pleasure of him filling you,

You felt his grace wrapping around your arms. “Trust me, little one.” Your body was yanked back to him. He inhaled salaciously. “If I knew how deep your love for me went… I would have came back for you sooner.”

He loosened the grip on your mouth, feeling you move your lips, wanting to speak. “I said I missed you and you never came.”

“Do not question my actions, little one,” he warned. The words slipped from his lips, “God’s will and plan be done.”

Castiel pulled out before slamming back in, quickening his pace, groaning loudly. “My obedient little servant,” he husked, thrusting into with you such force. You ignored the thought of how bruised you might end up because of how good it felt with his grace circling your clit. And his arms around you, his lips searching your bare skin.

“Give me a prayer of agreement. I know what you want. I can hear it. Something you are desiring so desperately. An agreement of binding yourself to your Lord.”

“I’ll do anything,” you keened.

“I know,” Castiel groaned in response. His face buried in your neck, his thrusts deepening, his fingers digging into your waist. “Pledge yourself.”

“I…I…” you stuttered, his pumping causing you to pant against the pressure. “I promise myself to you. I will p-p-praise you.”

“You’ll forsake the Winchesters,” he husked deeply.

This caught you off guard.

“I… what?” you gasped.

Castiel paused his thrusting, his hand catching your chin in a rough embrace, turning your head to face him. His face was inches from yours. “You will leave here when I go. They have caused me nothing but problems since I showed myself. Dean wanted me dead. To give up my crusade of cleaning up this planet. Sam stabbed me.” His expression softened, his fingers loosening, moving out across your jawline. “You… bowed.”

His expression hardened, hearing your thoughts, your fear of remembering what he had done to Raphael. “I know it was because you feared me. But… you still called for me afterward. Wanting to kneel at my feet and worship. Your love for me was bottomless. I felt it. An ocean… I could take from it forever and you would still be there wanting me.”

Castiel’s hands ghosted down your body. Wrapping his fingers around your nipples, he toyed. You hardened against the sensation of his fingers flicking across your sensitive flesh.

“Yes,” you breathed out. He knew you too well. How you would do anything for him. You were attached in every way possible. Part of you was thrilled he was acknowledging it, yet another part told you it was wrong. It would lead to something dark. You pushed that feeling aside, losing yourself in him resuming his movement inside of you, dominating you.

As a God should.

You were so close to your orgasm.

And then he pulled out of you, dropping you to the floor next to the bed. You almost whined at the emptiness and desperation.

Castiel towered over you, his hand pumping up and down his length slowly.

“Where is your veneration for your Lord?”

You swallowed sharply before moving over towards him. Castiel’s hand dropped, waiting for you expectantly. Wrapping your lips around his cock, you began to take him slowly.  
Pushing his cock further down your throat, you made eye contact with him again. His eyes were hooded with lust, watching you. Swallowing hard, you sucked. Castiel’s hands wrapped up tighter in your hair the more you worked him, alternating between pressures and speeds.

“You truly will do anything, little one.”

Castiel’s hand tightened in your hair before he tugged you back. Your mouth left his engorged cock with an audible pop.

Suddenly, you felt fabric at your mouth and realized it was his tie. He tied it tightly around your head, gagging you. He dipped down, picking you up off of the ground and tossed you back onto the bed again. He was on you in a second.

“Pray to me.” His lips brushed your ear. “Pray to me to use your faith as a good Lord should.”

Use me, my Lord. Please take me as yours.

The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the bedroom as Castiel entered you again, resuming his pace, your knees pressing into his sides.

Castiel was grunting and groaning as he continually slammed into you. The coil was tightening in your stomach, you rushing towards your end. Your God was following through on his word, burying himself in you until you saw stars.

Your head was spinning as you tightened around him, coming down hard.

“My L-l-lord,” you rasped out, your body shaking with the orgasm. You grasped onto his arms that were pressing into the bed beside you, trying to find some grounding. You felt him empty himself in you with a guttural moan.

Instinctively, you moved your head up, trying to kiss him but his tie was still there, thwarting you. If he noticed your action, he didn’t show it before pulling away from you, his expression cold.

Castiel pushed himself off of the bed, and snapped his fingers, his clothes back in place, your mouth free of his tie. Castiel had always been one to stay around and cuddle. It didn’t seem like he cared about that.

You pushed yourself up onto your elbows to look at him better.

His order was clear, “You will not give yourself to anyone else. No false idols.”

“I won’t, my Lord. I swear.”

Castiel’s eyes ran over your naked and spent form with purpose before his gaze met yours again. “On your knees for me.”

Not this again.

“C – My lord?”

He stared down at you and responded unfeeling, “You are well trained. Devoted. But, I cannot have anyone thinking you are treated with… preference.” Your shoulders sank, disappointed. “I do not want my children trying to outdo each other.”

Pushing yourself off of the mattress, you slid off the bed onto the floor to your knees in front of him.

His hand traced your face. “Just know I value you. Between us.” He leaned down, nuzzling his nose to yours. “You are always warm. A nice place to be. You’re mine. You always have been mine. I’m just laying my claim now.”


End file.
